civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mason11987/Proposed category structure
Proposed Structure Category:Civilization *Category:Civilization (original) <-- Category:Civilization (original game) *Category:Civilization II *Category:Civilization III *Category:Civilization IV **Category:Civilizations (Civ4) ***''listed here'' **Category:Leaders (Civ4) **Category:Civics (Civ4) **Category:Units (Civ4) <-- category:Units in Civilization IV **Category:Promotions (Civ4) **Category:Scenarios (Civ4) **Category:Wonders and Projects (Civ4) **Category:Buildings (Civ4) **Category:Technologies (Civ4) **Category:Terrain (Civ4) **Category:Resources (Civ4) **Category:Improvements (Civ4) **Category:Specialists (Civ4) **Category:Religions (Civ4) **Category:Game concepts (Civ4) **Category:Guides (Civ4) **Category:Civilization IV:Warlords ***Category:Civilizations (Warlords) ***''Ect.'' **Category:Civilization IV:Beyond the Sword ***Category:Civilizations (BtS) ***''Ect.'' **category:Mods (Civ4) ***category:Mod components (Civ4) ***category:Graphics modpacks (Civ4) ***category:Civilization mods (Civ4) ***category:Scenarios (Civ4) ***category:Maps (Civ4) ***category:Map scripts (Civ4) ***category:Utility programs (Civ4) ***category:Modpacks (Civ4) ****category:Fall from Heaven *****Category:Civilizations (FfH) ******Category:Civilizations (FfH) ******Category:Leaders (FfH) ******Category:Civics (FfH) ******Category:Units (FfH) ******Category:Promotions (FfH) ******Category:Spells (FfH) ******Category:Scenarios (FfH) ******Category:Wonders and Projects (FfH) ******Category:Buildings (FfH) ******Category:Technologies (FfH) ******Category:Terrain (FfH) ******Category:Resources (FfH) ******Category:Improvements (FfH) ******Category:Specialists (FfH) ******Category:Religions (FfH) ******Category:Game concepts (FfH) ******Category:Guides (FfH) **Category:Modding (Civ4) ***Category:World Builder ***Category:XML ***Category:Python ***Category:SDK *Category:Civilopedia **Category:Games **Category:Civilizations ***category:civilizations (Civ1) ***category:civilizations (Civ2) ***category:civilizations (Civ3) ***category:civilizations (Civ4) ****category:Civilizations (Warlords) ****category:Civilizations (BtS) **Category:Leaders ***category:Leaders (Civ1) ***category:Leaders (Civ2) ***category:Leaders (Civ3) ***category:Leaders (Civ4) ****category:Leaders (Warlords) ****category:Leaders (BtS) **Category:Civics ***category:Civics (Civ4) ****category:Civics (Warlords) ****category:Civics (BtS) **Category:Units ***category:Units (Civ1) ***category:Units (Civ2) ***category:Units (Civ3) ***category:Units (Civ4) ****category:Units (Warlords) ****category:Units (BtS) **Category:Promotions ***category:Promotions (Civ4) ****category:Promotions (Warlords) ****category:Promotions (BtS) **Category:Scenarios ***category:Scenarios (Civ1) ***category:Scenarios (Civ2) ***category:Scenarios (Civ3) ***category:Scenarios (Civ4) ****category:Scenarios (Warlords) ****category:Scenarios (BtS) **Category:Wonders and Projects ***category:Wonders (Civ1) ***category:Wonders (Civ2) ***category:Wonders (Civ3) ***category:Wonders and Projects (Civ4) ****category:Wonders and Projects (Warlords) ****category:Wonders and Projects (BtS) **Category:Buildings ***category:Buildings (Civ1) ***category:Buildings (Civ2) ***category:Buildings (Civ3) ***category:Buildings (Civ4) ****category:Buildings (Warlords) ****category:Buildings (BtS) **Category:Technologies ***category:Technologies (Civ1) ***category:Technologies (Civ2) ***category:Technologies (Civ3) ***category:Technologies (Civ4) ****category:Technologies (Warlords) ****category:Technologies (BtS) **Category:Terrain ***category:Terrain (Civ1) ***category:Terrain (Civ2) ***category:Terrain (Civ3) ***category:Terrain (Civ4) ****category:Terrain (Warlords) ****category:Terrain (BtS) **Category:Resources ***category:Resources (Civ1) ***category:Resources (Civ2) ***category:Resources (Civ3) ***category:Resources (Civ4) ****category:Resources (Warlords) ****category:Resources (BtS) **Category:Improvements ***category:Improvements (Civ1) ***category:Improvements (Civ2) ***category:Improvements (Civ3) ***category:Improvements (Civ4) ****category:Improvements (Warlords) ****category:Improvements (BtS) **Category:Specialists ***category:Specialists (Civ1) ***category:Specialists (Civ2) ***category:Specialists (Civ3) ***category:Specialists (Civ4) ****category:Specialists (Warlords) ****category:Specialists (BtS) **Category:Religions ***category:Religions (Civ4) ****category:Religions (Warlords) ****category:Religions (BtS) **Category:Corporations ***category:Corporations (BtS) **Category:Game concepts ***category:Game concepts (Civ1) ***category:Game concepts (Civ2) ***category:Game concepts (Civ3) ***category:Game concepts (Civ4) ****category:Game concepts (Warlords) ****category:Game concepts (BtS) **Category:Changes ***category:Changes (Civ2) (changes since Civ1) ***category:Changes (Civ3) (changes since civ2) ***category:Changes (Civ4) (changes since civ3) ****category:Changes (Warlords) (changes since civ4 Vanilla) ****category:Changes (BtS) (changes since civ4 Vanilla and Warlords) **Category:Guides ***category:Guides (Civ1) ***category:Guides (Civ2) ***category:Guides (Civ3) ***category:Guides (Civ4) ****category:Guides (Warlords) ****category:Guides (BtS) Current categories Administration *category:Administration of this site *category:Article stubs *category:Articles Under Construction *category:Authors *category:Browse *category:Canadians contributing to this site *category:Computer and video game designers *category:Computer and video game industry *category:Computer and video games by company *category:Community *category:Copyright *category:Copyright tags *category:Copyrighted free use files *category:Countries *category:Firaxis Games *category:Firaxis games *category:Format *category:Forums *category:Game programmers *category:Help *category:Help desk *category:Internal link templates *category:Lists *category:Living people *category:Marked articles *category:MicroProse *category:MicroProse Games *category:Microprose Games *category:Nations *category:Play *category:Policy *category:Publishers *category:Templates *category:Typing-aid templates *category:Video game development *category:Video games *category:Watercooler *category:Wikian addicts *category:Wikians in New Zealand Other :'' "rename" means to recategorize articles into the latter and delete the former. :'' "into" means to categorize the former into the latter. :'' strikethrough means to delete the category and change the contents. : Bolded has been completed already *'category:Alpha Centauri into category:Games' *'category:Abbreviations into category:Guides *'category:Advances rename category:Technologies into category:Civilopedia' *'category:Air units into category:Units *category:Arabian cities - contents in list: Arabia into category:Arabia *category:Arabians rename category:Arabia into category:Civilizations *category:Aztec cities - contents in list: Aztecs into category:Aztecs *'category:Aztecs into category:Civilizations *category:Babylonian cities - contents in list: Babylonia into category:Babylonia *category:Babylonians rename category:Babylonia into category:Civilizations *'category:Buildings into category:Civilopedia *category:Capitals contents in list *'category:Cheats into category:Guides *category:Chinese rename category:China into category:Civilizations *category:Chinese cities - contents in list: China into category:China *category:Cities - contents into separate lists *'category:Civilization into category:categories *category:Civilization (original game) rename category:Civilization (original) into category:Games *'category:Civilization II into category:Games *'category:Civilization III into category:Games *'category:Civilization III: Conquests into category:Games *'category:Civilization III Unique units into category:Units (Civ3) *'category:Civilization IV into category:Games *category:Civilization leaders rename category:Leaders into category:Civilopedia *'category:Civilizations into category:Civilopedia *category:Egyptians rename category:Egypt into category:Civilizations *category:Egyptian cities - contents in list: Egypt into category:Egypt *category:English rename category:England into category:Civilizations *category:English cities - contents in list: England into category:England *category:French rename category:France into category:Civilizations *category:French cities - contents in list: France into category:France *category:Game elements rename category:Game concepts into category:Civilopedia *'category:Games into category:Civilopedia *category:German cities - contents in list: Germany into category:Germany *category:Germans rename category:Germany into category:Civilizations *category:Greek cities - contents in list: Greece into category:Greece *category:Greeks rename category:Greece into category:Civilizations *category:Indian cities - contents in list: India into category:India *category:Indians rename category:India into category:Civilizations *'category:Melee units into category:Units *category:Mongols rename category:Mongolia into category:Civilizations *'category:Mounted units into category:Units *'category:Naval units into category:Units *category:Non-Combat units - contents to category:Non-combat units *'category:Non-combat units into category:Units *'category:Non-military units into category:Units *category:Persian cities - contents in list: Persia into category:Persia *category:Persians rename category:Persia into category:Civilizations *'category:Resources into category:Civilopedia *category:Roman cities - contents in list: Rome into category:Rome *category:Romans rename category:Rome into category:Civilizations *category:Russian cities - contents in list: Russia into category:Russia *category:Russians rename category:Russia into category:Civilizations *category:Spanish rename category:Spain into category:Civilizations *category:Spanish cities - contents in list: Spain into category:Spain *'category:Terrains rename Category:Terrain into category:Civilopedia *'category:Unique units into category:Units *'category:Units into category:Civilopedia *category:Units in Civilization rename category:Units (Civ1) into category:Units *category:Units in Civilization II rename category:Units (Civ2) into category:Units *category:Units in Civilization III rename category:Units (Civ3) into category:Units *category:Units in Civilization III: Conquests rename category:Units (Conquests) into category:Units *category:Units in Civilization III: Play the World rename category:Units (PtW) into category:Units *category:Units in Civilization IV rename category:Units (Civ4) into category:Units *category:Units in Civilization IV: Warlords rename category:Units (Warlords) into category:Units *category:Units in Freeciv rename category:Units (Freeciv) into category:Units *category:Units in Test of Time rename category:Units (ToT) into category:Units *category:Units in Test of Time Fantasy rename category:Units (ToT Fantasy) into category:Units *category:Wonders rename category:Wonders and Projects into category:Civilopedia *category:Wonders in Civilization II rename category:Wonders and Projects (Civ2) into category:Wonders and Projects *category:Zulu cities - contents in list: Zulu into category:Zulu *category:Zulus rename category:Zulu into category:Civilizations